Dream
by Skones
Summary: Callie has a horrible dream and Arizona comforts her.


The colors were vivid, all the blues seemed more intense, reds were brighter and finally Callie was completely at ease. The front area in front of Seattle Grace hospital wasn't crowded and Callie waited patiently for her girlfriend to meet her before they headed out for a quick lunch. Suddenly a warm pair of hands covered her eyes and a joyful voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who," her mystery admirer nuzzled her ear.

"Hmmm, someone nice?" Callie grinned and twisted to give her girlfriend a kiss before threading their fingers together. "So, where to for lunch?"

"Someplace nice," Arizona giggled and continued "I'm in the mood for Pizza, how about that new place that just opened down the street?"

"Sounds great," Callie smiled and tugged Arizona down the street after planting another quick kiss on her cheek.

As they walked arm in arm down the street Arizona quickly turned, her blue eyes filled with concern as she heard Callie gasp and felt her tighten her grip on her hand.

"Calliope…" Arizona saw the horrified look on Callie face and her eyes followed Callie's towards a scene that neither of them could comprehend.

"George, wha…" Callie's voice failed her as a familiar scene filled her vision. George was waiting on the street corner, about twenty feet up the road, and was chatting with a young brunette. His mystery companion was impatiently looking up and down the street for the bus and ignoring George's attempts at conversation. Callie dragged Arizona with her as she began to move down the street desperately trying to reach George. But as she neared the couple every detail became crystal clear and the action played out before her in agonizing slow motion.

With a bus barreling down the street the women George had attempted to talk with who was obliviously checking her cell phone stepped out in front of the bus. George tried to grab her but she had already entered the cross walk as the bus horn sounded the brakes screeched. Callie instinctively reached out for Arizona's comforting grasp but Arizona was gone. Terrified Callie turned back to the scene unfolding and screamed as she saw the bus crash into George.

--

Arizona awoke with a jolt as Callie twisted and turned beside her, ripping herself from Arizona's embrace. Callie had always been a light sleeper but as Arizona attempted to wrap her arms around her waist, Callie's face came into view.

"Calliope!" Callie's normally serene face was a model of pain and tears leaked from her eyes. Callie's breath came in shuddered gasps and she let out an agonized moan before sitting straight up in bed and breaking down into sobs.

"Calliope, baby what's wrong?" Arizona brought the shuddering sobbing Callie into her arms and held her until she was able to form words through her tears.

"I had a horrible dream, so lifelike. George… He died, I saw everything and you…" Callie's sobbing overpowered her words and she melted into Arizona's arms. Arizona was surprised, George's death had been months ago and after a period of many tears and even more donuts she had brought Callie out of her dark and twisty faze. She hated what George could still do to Callie's life, she hadn't known the intern but he had broken Callie's heart and that didn't put him in her good graces.

"It wasn't George, it was you" Callie struggled to contain her tears to finish her sentence. "You were gone, you were holding my hand but right before he died you left." Callie broke down into sobs again leaving a very confused Arizona to silently wrap her arms around her girlfriend. As Callie breathing slowed she slowly sat up and looked into Arizona's eyes, taking in her hurt expression.

"Calliope you don't seriously think I could leave you?" Arizona was nervous, "I don't know what you dreamed about because your explanation was, well…confusing, but I'll be here as long as you want me."

"Arizona, after George left me you kept me together. My dream was about what would've happened if you weren't there with me, and-" Callie was interrupted Arizona's as she pressed her lips against Callie's. Arizona laughed and pulled Callie into and airtight hug tangling her fingers in her girlfriend's hair.

"All I need is you," Callie mumbled into Arizona's curly blonde hair. Smiling widely Arizona buried her face in Callie's neck and they feel asleep in each other's arms relaxed and content.


End file.
